The Joy Of Being The New Kid
by OogieBoogieBloo
Summary: Emmeline Sanders is the new kid in school. While walking she see's this beautiful car. A hearse. In a school parking lot. She hopes her new school might be...exciting. I suck at summaries. Might be better than expected.
1. Chapter 1

Emmeline's POV  
I stared at the school, absentmindedly turning up my iPod to it's highest volume. Letting the sultry sound of Kurt Travis' voice calm me down. Okay Emmeline. Breathe in...out...yeah. You can do this.  
Wondrous isn't it? Practically having to start a new life. Oh the joy of being the new kid.

I started to walk through the school's parking lot when something made me stop dead on my tracks.  
"Is that a fricken hearse?" voicing my thoughts a bit too loudly for my liking. I looked around hoping I didn't cause a mini scene on my first day. I couldn't take my eyes off the hearse. I walked towards the 'coffin-car' taking in its every detail. Most people would find a car like this weird but I just found it so amazing. The fact that someone drove a hearse in this school it actually made me feel a bit excited. I stared at my reflection through the hearse's window. Why not take advantage of a somewhat mirror?

I straightened my "Killswitch Engage" shirt a bit. I wore black 80% of the time. It was just my thing I don't need to worry about matching, about looking like a fool. Not like I cared anyways, today I just wore my Killswitch shirt, some black skinny jeans, and my black boots.

Pretty simple I know but simplicity is beauty. I leaned over a bit to try to fix my black wavy mane the only color it had was on my side bang. I bleached it so I could finally get it the perfect shade of white. I looked at my hair then started to shake my head a bit staring at the mirror when I had finished. Perfect. Smiling to myself I walked away from the beautiful car that captivated me, not before lightly touching the hood of the car.  
I walked out from the Administrative office. Looking down at my schedule and holding a small box with a lock inside of it.  
Fuck...why didn't I ever pay attention when someone was trying to teach me how to open a stupid lock. Sighing to myself I walked towards what I guessed to be my locker.

Opening my new locker, I placed some unneeded books inside. I closed it and stared at the small little box opening it. I had a couple of minutes before 1st period started so I slid down my locker and tried unlocking it.  
A good minute had passed and I still couldn't get my lock open. Feeling my anger rise I pulled hard on both ends as my last resort. I threw the lock to the other side of the hallway nearly hitting some innocent bystander. Not even caring or looking up at who it was I sat there and tried my best to calm down all the while muttering curses to myself. "Fucking lock..."

Eli's POV

I stared at the lock that just happened to land right where I was about to step. I bent down and picked it up. Who would throw a lock? I looked around then my eyes fell on a girl sitting down in front of a locker with black and white curly hair. Her eyes were closed as if she was trying to calm down. I smirked to myself and walked towards her, not expecting the profanity coming from her lips.

"Stupid piece of shit can't fucking open..."  
I bent down next to her and evaluated her. She seemed so...petite and wore all black. Not bad looking either.  
"Excuse me..but I believe you nearly killed me with this." Her eyes fluttered open in surprise not expecting to have someone so close to her. She looked down at my outstretched hand that held her newly found nemesis then slowly her eyes traveled up and looked straight into my eyes.  
Wow. She had some beautiful eyes. They were such a pretty shade of gray. My smirk faltering as I stared at her. What seemed like forever was only a few seconds apparently she looked down and if I'm not mistaken I saw a light blush reach her cheeks.  
"S-sorry..I um I didn't mean too I was just so angry and well. Ahh! I don't know!" She slowly graduated from being nervous to just spazzing. I chuckled at how she acted. She looked at me her cheeks a light rosy shade. Standing up hastily I followed suit.  
"Umm..can I have my lock back?" She looked a bit nervous but managed to look me in the eyes as she spoke. Biting her lip as I smirked and handed her lock.

Emmeline's POV  
"Why exactly did you try to kill me if you don't mind me asking?" Whoa he's cute...wait that's an understatement, this guy is hot. He stood a few inches taller than my height of only 5'4 of course I had to look up. His words processing while I actually got a good look at him.  
"...N-no! I wasn't trying to kill you! I was j-just trying to get that stupid lock open. I hate locks you see and I'm pretty sure they hate me too and they never open up for me and when I found out this school had lockers I-I...I'm just babbling...I should really really stop...but I feel like I can't because I'm so utterly embarrassed and ahhh! ...I'm – I'm - I'm sorry.." I stuttered over my words so much. I felt like a broken record. Like a complete moron. Was that smirk just plastered on his face? Ah! Stop looking!How are you ever going to make friends Emmeline?

He smirked the whole time I was rambling. Wow that smirk was just...whoa. It was a sarcastic and amused smirk. Sigh. He probably thinks I'm an idiot.  
"Whoa whoa calm down. No harm done." He chuckled stretching his arm out to me he stated "I'm Eli."

I stared at his hand then took it in my own and held on to his. "Em-Emmeline.."  
"Would you like some help Emmeline? I happen to be great at opening locks." He sounded so smug. So sarcastic. Sigh. I think I could get a long with him. I smirked at him and handed him my lock and the combination. He smirked when it opened. "Well..here you go" I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you so mu-" My thoughts being interrupted by the 1st bell. "Ahh...Thank you Eli...I guess I'll see you around..?" I tried not sounding so hopeful.

He smirked and replied. "Guess you will...See ya Emm.."  
I stared at his retreating form a smirk pulling at my lips. Putting the evil lock on it's rightful place I walked away looking down at my schedule. _Art. _My smirk turning into a smile. Sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't find my story ._. so I hope people can see it. This is the next chapter. I'm not sure if I like it as much but I hope you guys do. ^-^ **

**Emmeline's POV**

I walked towards my teacher as I entered my Art class. Handing her my schedule, she smiled at me and asked me to wait while everyone else was starting to take their seats.

I looked around as people we're getting comfortable and saw a familiar pair of emerald green eyes staring at me with that captivating smirk.  
What the fook. I couldn't help but smile at him.  
"Hello gentle people, take your seats please." She waited a few seconds then continued. "Alright, well we have a new student." Some of the kids in the class started to cheer. I was dumbfounded. Who the hell gets excited over a new student?  
"Okay, you have to tell us your name, age, grade, zodiac sign, favorite movies, favorite type of food, AND your hobbies." Some random kid popped up out of nowhere.  
"Would you like my social security number as well?" I stated raising an eyebrow. He smirked at me. Ew. "No, but I would like your number" He winked. "Gross." the word came out of my mouth before I had a chance to think. Two girls that were near me started to giggle, and the guy just glared at me. I looked down feeling kind of bad, but felt eyes on me. I looked up and stared at him, I knew he was looking at me the whole time, I smiled and he gave me an amused look followed by a smirk.

"Well sweetheart? You may start." The teacher lightly nudged me a bit forward so I could be in the center of the classroom.  
"Umm...well..My name is Emmeline Sanders. Umm..I'm 16. A junior. 11th grade whatever. Uhh..what were the other questions?" I felt so nervous having so many people's eyes on me.  
"Zodiac sign" One of the girl's that giggled before stated. I looked over and smiled at her. "I'm a Leo. Uhh...favorite movies...I like comedy movies, something that makes me laugh. I like scary movies too. If that wasn't obvious..." I got a few chuckles from some people as I continued. "Hmm oh favorite food. I love Italian food. It's fricken delicious. And as for hobbies. Music is my hobby. I love it, listening to it and making it. Also concerts and photography and art. Oh and learning different languages."  
I finished my little "biography" with a smile. I went to sit down by at an empty seat when suddenly I felt someone sit next to me.

**Eli's POV**

I looked over at her and smirked as she gave me a surprised look.  
"Don't you sit over there or something?" she smiled at me, as if she knew I was going to sit here. I shrugged. Not really thinking of an answer, she was just so, entertaining.  
"I have a question..." I started and she gave me a confused look. Her eyes seemed to become a shade lighter. Wow, her eyes are so...okay Eli calm down. You know nothing of this girl. And she knows nothing about you. I cleared my throat and continued you on with my question.

"Umm..how are you going to open your locker again without knowing how to...exactly?" I couldn't help but tease her. She glared at me then she hid her face with her hands.  
"Damn it! How the hell am I going to get that open?" She started to freak. I chuckled at her antics. "Hey don't worry Emm, I'll help you okay? I'll walk with you after class towards your locker." She smiled at me. Her smile was pretty as her eyes. Really Eli? What the fuck is wrong with you dude.  
"Thank you..again..why are you so nice to me?" She started getting that confused face again. "I'm asking myself that same question.."

**Emmeline's POV  
**

I started getting up from my seat. It was my last class. Grabbing all of my brand new textbooks, I started walking towards my locker. I saw my destination and nearly jumped for joy. I'm almost there! I could finally wait for Eli and put these 'feather light' textbooks down. I bumped into someone and dropped everything on the floor. I sighed bending down.

"Really! I'm literally right in front of my fucking locker and this happ-" I looked up to see the person bumping book dropper about to rip them a new asshole when I see his sexy smirk. My cheeks felt so hot.  
"Sweet Emmeline has a temper doesn't she?" I glared at his amusement. "Yes yes she does. Now please open up my locker. I can't do this without you." He chuckled and had it open in no more than 15 seconds.

I sighed and dropped everything inside feeling so much lighter. I sat down next to my locker and he slid down next to me.

"So how was your first day of school?" I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. I sighed. Does he know how hot he is? When he noticed me staring his lips turned up into a small shy smile and he looked away.  
Great. He fucking noticed.  
"Oh...uhh...It was okay I guess tiring cause I had to carry all those books." He looked around. "We should get home. Do you need a ride?"  
Man he works fast. I giggled at my own thought and got up. "Sure I guess. I don't mind the walk but if you want to then sure" I smiled and stretched out my hand to him so I could help him up. He took my hand and held it for a bit. Whoa! I never knew I could feel those cliché sparks.

**Eli's POV**

Why did you say that Eli? She probably thinks your some douche bag trying to get into her pants. Well you can't take it back now can you? We started talking about our favorite bands. Apparently she likes Dead Hand mega points there. She likes such a different variety of music. She really wasn't kidding when she said Music was her hobby. She could go from listening to Dimmu Borgir to Dance Gavin Dance to Avenged Sevenfold all the way to All Time Low. I couldn't help but smile as she got so into the conversation.  
"Oh My God. Did you know that there was someone in this school that drives a hearse?" She looked so excited and happy. I smirked to myself pretending it wasn't me who owned Morty.  
"You don't say?" I raised an eyebrow sarcasm leaking from each word, she was too excited to even notice.  
"I do say! It's like beautiful I was walking to school and I saw it and I literally fell in love with it. I have to meet the person who owns that beauty." I smirked "Yeah?"  
"Yes, if it's a girl who owns that car I would so try my best to be friends with her. But if its a guy! Oh my...I would of course become his friend then maybe see if he likes me if he does than BAM!" She clapped her hands together once and smiled.  
"What the hell does bam mean?" I looked at her curiously and amused as I slowed our pace down getting closer and closer to Morty.  
"Well, I'm gonna see if he likes me then see if I like him and if he does and if I do...I don't know! I just know that right now even though I've never seen him, I am extremely attracted to him." She smiled and blushed looking away as she did.  
"Just cause he owns a hearse?" She nodded. "Yup, it's so unique so strange so different. I like simple but I love things that are different. I'm complicated." I smiled at her as I saw Morty she still wasn't paying attention, I walked to the passenger side and held open the door for her.  
"Your chariot awaits m'lady" She smiled at me and finally looked down at the car. Her expression was priceless. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing. Any criticism is very helpful. I need it '~' I'm not so sure about this chapter but I hope it's good. Dx  
**

**Emmeline's POV**

Fuck. Shit. Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm such an idiot. I practically told this hot guy...he was hot! What the fuck! Ahhh Emmeline you're so stupid. My face turned scarlet red as I hid my face with shame. He just chuckled as he held the door open for me.

"W-Why didn't you tell me you were the hearse owner?" So many different emotions getting the best of me. He just smirked that...smirk that made me get an unfamiliar sensation in my tummy.

"You seemed so..excited I just couldn't destroy that. His name is Morty by the way." Dick. His smirk never faltered. "Are you getting in?" I sighed and cautiously got inside Morty. He shut the door then walked towards his side. This is horrible. My face felt so hot. I don't think I can handle this embarrassment. I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life.

"M-Maybe I should walk..." I looked down. Not noticing how his smirk just fell, his face becoming serious.

"No...it's okay I mean you're already inside. I don't mind driving y-"

"No no...it's just..ahh I feel so stupid for saying that to you." My head low as if in shame. He laughed. He was laughing. I should just shoot myself. Embarrassing yourself in front of the cutest guy you have seen. Good Job Emmeline. Not even the lock incident was this bad.

"Don't worry, I know you can't resist me." He winked and smirked.

"You sir, are a dick." I couldn't help but laugh as he smirked at me.

"Jokes aside Emm, Don't worry. I'm just a bit curious now."

"Curious? Of what?" I started to slowly feel comfortable again around him. I guess he just had that affect on me.

He started chuckling. "Of how that BAM! Is gonna work out." He clapped his hands once and smirked.  
And here it comes oh there. Yeaaah. I'm blushing like a fucking tomato...maybe a cherry..which one's brighter? I looked down biting my lip. Well I am already attracted to him. The hearse just made the scale go crazy. He seems to be perfect.

**Eli's POV  
**

I couldn't help but smile at her. The way her cheeks became so red makes me want too...no Eli! Stop it! She's just a friend. Yeah a friend that literally just told you she was attracted to you. Don't lie you know you're attracted to her too. I argued with myself the "just friends" and the "hey you like her you dick!" side...all the while feeling a bit amused as to which side will win. She finally looked up at me smiling.

"So...ready to take me home?"

"No..not really. Want to drive around? I mean you are finally in the car that you fell in love with since the morning right?" I guess the fact that I called myself a dick just amused me to no point. I'll just have to see if I do like her...like bam. I chuckled as I teased her.

"Fine. But! I get to connect my iPod." She pouted a bit.

"No problem. I pretty much like most of the music you listen to anyways." I started driving and with that she smiled and connected her iPod to my radio. Her iPod apparently on shuffle "Eaten Up Inside" by KoRn started playing. She seemed so tense. But once the music started she just starting letting go. Slightly headbanging as she sang along to the words. I couldn't help myself and sang along with her.

"Let me go I'll be fine! Frozen here in time! Sick of being alive! Eaten up inside! Let me die! Go away!" We both started singing along her headbanging more than I was for I was still driving. I just met her today and she practically had me smiling nonstop.

I haven't had this much fun in a while. The song ended and I stopped at a red light, she stared up at me and smiled. "You're fucking awesome!"

"I know right?" She's so much fun to tease. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Conceited much?"

"Nah I'm just convinced. I mean you told me yourself. You're attracted to me."

"Morty helped you with that you know!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just my boyish charms..?" I leaned towards her a few inches away from her face. Her face turned red, but she stood her ground. Never looking down as I actually expected her to do.

**Emmeline's POV**

"You have very pretty eyes..." My thoughts again voicing themselves without my consent. My eyes slightly widening as the words registered in my brain.

He smiled at me, I liked when he smiled. He didn't seem so confident, he seemed shy, and way cuter than before. Our eye contact broke apart when we heard cars honking. He sat up quickly and began to drive again. I didn't feel as awkward after that little..episode.

Thought I was a bit nervous. We just kept singing along to the music. I felt comfortable around him. I hope he did around me too.

After driving around, singing, screaming, and making complete fools of each other when he invited me for ice cream. We finally decided it was time to go home. He drove me home and we started talking of one of my favorite movies "Role Models" reminiscing of the dickish dick of Paul Rudd.

When I saw my house in sight I started to get a bit sad. The greatest day I have ever had was soon to end. I won't be able to see him til tomorrow! I sighed loudly and he turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he parked Morty in front of my house. I felt my cheeks become warm.

"N-nothing." I smiled and went to open the door of the car. Making sure not to slam his car door, he got out of his car and...did he just check me out? No way! He just did! I smiled and I felt my cheeks becoming red like a...Like a really red object.

"Thank you Emmeline." I stared at him confused why was he thanking me? I mean I didn't even buy the ice cream...he did. "I've never had so much fun with a semi stranger in my life. I've never smiled so much, my cheeks are actually hurting." I grinned at him.

He just made me extremely happy. I wanted to give him a big hug, but I wasn't sure if that would be okay.

"You're very welcome. And thank you, for making my first day of school the best fricken day ever. I'm kinda sad it's ending though."

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure they're will be more." Hearing those words just made my smile, I felt like the Chesire cat. "I sure hope so" Looking down I mumbled to myself hoping he didn't hear that. I looked back up and I just saw him smiling. Sigh. That smile. Get it together Emmeline, you just met the guy.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I started walking towards my door.

"Absolutely.." He smiled at me. I waved at him shyly. I felt so giddy. My hand was on the door about to turn the knob when I nearly fell back.

"What's up little sister? Who's this?" I looked up at my grinning brother and literally smacked my forehead with my hand. Oh God. Fucking Geo had to ruin the moment**.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had the most awesomest dream and it involved Eli..or Munro whatever. It's so sad that I had a dream of it. But it made my day. And I am so incorporating my dream to this story :D I'm already excited Dx**

**Emmeline's POV**

Geovanni Sanders is my older brother. A pain at times, but he sure as hell is fun. I stared up while he grinned stupidly at me then looked at Eli and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Go away Geo!" I started to push him back inside the house when out of nowhere a red head wiggled her way in front of my brother and I, stretching her hand out to Eli.

"Hi! I'm Milli. Geo's girlfriend, Who are you? How come you were with Emmie? How old are you? Do you like her? " Not once did she stop for breath. She smiled at Eli as he took her hand and gave her an amused smirk.

"You don't have to answer Eli you can just go.." Milli is like a sister to me, she's super fun and great to talk too. And has been in my life for four years now. But like my bother, She's a pain in my ass.

"Well, My name is Eli, I dropped off Emm home from school, I'm 17, and ummm I'd rather not say yet."

"You didn't have t-...you'd rather not say yet?" He rose an eyebrow and I saw that oh so sexy smirk slowly tug at his lips. I coughed and looked around feeling embarrassed for even asking that.

"I'm pretty sure school does not end at 8 o'clock or am I mistaken?" My brother piped up grinning at me.

"You could be mistaken! I mean what if we had umm uhh...extracurricular activities? And ummm we had the same thing! And he saw it was getting dark and umm yeah."

"Uh huh...You would rather skip then even be in class Emmie, You begged me today so you could stay home." Fucking Geo. I don't like you right now.

"Maybe I was able to change her mind?" Oh you sure did you hot attractive man you. I smiled at my own thought. I was blushing again, I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life, and all in a day. I looked down briefly then looked back up at him

still smiling and still most likely blushing, Sigh. His eyes were gorgeous. Man, I would go every single day to school just to be around him.

**Eli's POV  
**

She smiled. Wow, is it possible to like someone after one day? I can't keep my eyes off her. Eli dude, ahh fuck it. I don't wanna reason. I'm gonna make that girl mine. And she'll only be mine.

One day at a time.

"I hope so, well we don't want to keep you any longer Eli. Thank you for dropping her off."

"No problem man, It was my pleasure." I smiled politely at her brother he seemed pretty cool. Not like most brothers, all over protective. His girlfriend on the other hand she was a perky one, but not a bad perky, just very amusing.

They started walking inside with Emmeline going in last, she was still looking at me. I smirked, I liked when her eyes we're only on me. She smiled at me, she looked so...sweet. Whoa, Where the fuck is this sappy shit coming from Eli? She's turning me into some hopeless romantic or something. That's just not my style, man.

But I somehow don't seem to care anymore. I saw her slowly moving backwards into her house her eyes still on me, she rose her hand and waved at me. I felt sad that she was leaving. I wanted to just be around her.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" I had to ask her. I couldn't wait til 1st period. She nodded her head very subtle.

"Y-yeah..that would be..awesome..b-bye Eli.." She was blushing Fuck yeah! She slid inside her door and closed the door. Sigh. Yeah, she is so going to be mine.

**Emmeline's POV  
**

As soon as I locked my front door I was bombarded.

"Oh my fucking god Emm's! He is so cute!"

"Ahhh! I know! Oh my god I think I'm in love!" Geo gave me a You'renotallowedtobeinlove Look.

"Ok im in like with him. But oh my god. He's so great. And he's sweet. He bought my Ice Cream. I started jumping down.

"Ice Cream? That's like the food of love!" She hugged me and we jumped up and down together. We only broke apart and stopped screaming when we heard a loud fake cough.

"Umm yeah hello? Forgot about me?" Millie walked up to him and kissed her boyfriend.

"Oh Geo shut up, You can't deny he seems nice." She moved to make it seem like she was giving hima hug and whispered in his ear "Besides it's been a long time since we've seen Emmie this happy." He gave her a nod and smiled.

"Alright fine. But if he hurts you, I'll use his hearse for his dead body. Wait you're already in ...Love with him...? you just met him!"

I laughed as he struggled when he used the term Love, He can openly say it to Milli but when it has to do with me. It's forbidden.

"I don't think I'm in love with him. Not yet at least. He just makes me happy. He's sarcastic, funny, smart, really good looking. We have so many things in common. And..he drives a fricken hearse!"

"Do you think he likes you?" Millie was back to being excited with me.

"I hope he does. I want him to be mine, but I don't wanna rush y'know? Plus, I've only known him for a day. I would like to be friends before I even think of him being my boyfriend." She smiled and hugged me. "I hope he does Emm's you guys look good together." I smiled and ran up the stairs to my room.

Throwing the door open and turning on my light. There were posters, drawings, signed concert tickets, and photographs all over the walls. I loved my room, It was my sanctuary it showed who I was.

I ran over to my bed and threw myself on it. I smiled hugging my pillow tightly, he's gonna pick me up tomorrow. What did I do to deserve such an awesome day? I got up and changed into my pj's, consisting of short shorts and tank top, of course all black.

I placed my iPod to charge and walked over to my guitar. My beautiful guitar. I named her Persephone. Weird long name I know. Persephone is the Greek Goddess of Springtime. But she is also the wife of Hades, God of the Underworld. Making her the Goddess of the Underworld. So she's sweet yet very dark at the same time. Some bipolar shit but she couldn't be anymore perfect.

I plugged her into the amp, laid down and started to play. I did this almost every night. It just soothed me and always made me fall asleep.

The riffs on the guitar becoming lighter, prettier with each and every thought I had .I thought of his eyes, his smile. I thought of the way he was. How he made me laugh. I played for about 3 hours. I laid down Persephone next to me and let my eyes drift down.

**Eli's POV  
**

Oh my fucking god Emm's! He is so cute!"

"Ahhh! I know! Oh my god I think I'm in love!"**  
**

Wow they're loud. I was a bit stunned at first but then I just knew I had the most cheesiest smile that could be mustered onto my face.

So she's in love huh? I kinda hope she is, or is about to get there. I opened Morty's door and and got inside. I parked my car inside the garage and went inside my house. Empty. Like every other day since my dad left. My mother is never home. She's out everyday with a new guy. We don't need the extra money, whenever I needed something she would always get it for me leaving me notes everyday saying she loves me.

Some times I don't care. It's like I have my own place already. But I do miss her. I may act like a dick or a badass sometimes but I'm a momma's boy. I would die if anything bad happened to her. And I'm glad nothing has happened.

I walked upstairs into my room and saw a note on my pillow with an envelope.

_Elijah, I won't be here for a I am safe. I promise. I left a bit of money for you. Don't waste it __all! Please be careful. Everything is paid for so the money is only for your needs._ _I love you so much baby_. _Love, Mommy._

I opened the envelope there and counted it I had 5,000 dollars. I wonder when she will be coming back. Usually she leaves me less than this. I sighed and put it where I hide all the money she gives me on her little trips. I now had 15,000 dollars. I don't really waste much. I'm not a man of many first time she started giving me so much money, I saved up enough to buy me Morty, my iPod and two guitars. Since then I haven't bought anything that was expensive.

I took off my shirt and changed into my pajama pants.

I laid down for a bit on my bed, thinking of how life has been for me, when suddenly I just thought of the most beautifulest eyes I have ever seen. Those captivating gray eyes, her beautiful smile, the way she blushed when I said things to her. She mademe feel happy. She actually made me smile. She filled the emptiness that I had for the past 5 years.

I'm not letting anyone take that away from me. I leaned over to where my alarm clock was, making sure to set it for an earlier time I leaned back onto my pillow and felt my eyes starting to droop subconsciously smiling. I need to see her tomorrow.

**Please Review guys it makes my days '~' And motivates me to make a new chapter O_O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews people :D It made me all fuzzy inside ^-^  
Please keep reviewing! The more reviews the faster I post. Dx  
This chapter goes to **OxVanillaPeachesxO

**Emmeline's POV**

You know how some people have alarm clocks? Or maybe they could use their iPod dock thing to wake them up. Wanna know what I have? I have two grown ass adults jumping on my bed.

One's playing his guitar, pretty fucking loudly if I might add. And the other is singing to one of my favorite songs into a microphone.

"February! Been so lonely! It's been so long since I've felt your touch! I could careless if I deserve this! I will never survive the sting inflicted!...skip! REPEAT REPEAT! AS YOU DONE BEFORE! OUR HISTORY! ALL LOST IN WAR! REPEAT REPEAT!" Once Milli finished screaming into the mic, she handed said object to her boyfriend.

"WAKE UP EMMELINE! YOU HAVE SCHOOL!" Man, they suck. I can't say they need a job for they already have one. See my parents they're pretty fricken rich people, mostly cause they own a couple of stores. Franchised some and bam money. But it's not my money it's their money, they sent us here to help out with the business. And well, we as in Geovanni and I, don't do shit. I'm in school so it's understandable but he just tells people what to do, and surprisingly the business has been going great.

"EMMELINE! GET YOUR ASS UP!" They both started jumping up and down on my bed. I stretched and "accidentally" pushed them off the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I smiled innocently as they both glared at me while helping each other up and walked out.

I walked into my bathroom to shower and to brush my teeth. After 15 minutes had passed I walked out wrapped in my towel, and walked to my dresser taking out my clothes for today. I decided to put some color, well barely I wore my gray skinny jeans,

my black cut up Atreyu shirt, my black and white high top converse, and finally a homemade knitted hat. Yeah. I knit. Pretty badass I know.

I went to my mirror and applied my eyeliner when a thought came to my head. Holy shit. Eli is gonna pick me up today.

"Yo Emm! Look outside the window!" I heard Milli's voice scream through my closed door. Running to my window I tripped and nearly slammed my face against the window pane. Catching myself before I did I looked outside and saw him looking up with that smirk. He was leaning against Morty with both hands in his front pockets. I smiled and waved at him, I felt myself blushing as he looked down shyly and smiled back waving at me as well.

I stuck out my index finger indicating to give me a few, he nodded and I ran to the other side checking myself out in the mirror.

"Bye! See you guys...later" I said as I ran down the stairs. I was close to running out but I had to keep my cool. I opened the door and turned to lock it, turning back around I felt a hard chest and nearly fell back.

"Whoa! I'm sorry I didn't mean to..to uhh..to..umm.." Eli spoke but the statement never came out. His hand was at the small of my back, holding me close to him. Our faces were so close, and I'm pretty sure my face is as red as a fucking...man I can't even think of an object so red.

His eyes we're so much prettier when they were closer, we stayed there staring into each others eyes when I saw his head slowly moving forward his gaze kept changing from my eyes to my lips.

He was nearly an inch away when I heard giggling from behind me.

"Good morning Eli!" Eli reluctantly tore his gaze from me and stared at the person who ruined our moment yet again.

**Eli's POV  
**

Fuck! I was so close! It was the perfect time, and it would have made my day so much fucking better. Ah! Her eyes we're so much more beautiful up close. I slowly let go of her lithe body, though I really didn't want too. I wanted her in my arms again.

"Uhh..Good morning Milli." I replied back to Milli, semi glaring at her.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading to school now?" She smiled at Emmeline, I followed her gaze. Wow. If looks could kill, I'd probably be driving Milli in the back of my hearse.

Maybe she wanted the kiss as badly as I did, the thought alone made me smirk.

"Yeah you're right come on Emm." I grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her to the passenger side of Morty. Her hand felt perfect in mine. Wow that was so gay...but I couldn't help but find it to be true her hand just felt good in mine.

She got inside and I closed the door for her then walked over to my side. I looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning Emmeline"

"Good m-morning Eli." I smirked when she stuttered. I guess she was still thinking of what almost happened, I kinda hope she was. I drove off and saw her hand going into her bag and coming back out with her iPod. She looked at me and smiled at me, I nodded my head knowing what she was gonna do.

A piano was soon heard in my car and then a guitar, then..Oh my fucking god is that the Back Street Boys?

"Wow. You are one surprising girl." I was still in shock. I heard her laugh next to me and I chuckled as well.

"Hey! Music is music man. And I wouldn't deny the fact that I, Emmeline Sanders likes the Back Street Boys." She had a big grin and was blushing so much. I guess she didn't mean for the song to come on.

"Hey it's cool, whatever floats you're boat babe." I know I said babe, I want her to hear it. And it felt good saying it to her. From the corner of my eye I saw her face turn uber red, her eyes grew slightly wider, and she kept opening and shutting her mouth as if to say something.

"You look like a fish...a very cute red fish." I chuckled a bit but felt kinda bad for calling her a fish I was about to voice my apology when I heard her speak.

"Are fishes even cute? I mean they're all gloop gloop gloop and all scaly. I'm not sure if I'm offended yet." I started to laugh. Wow she's just perfect. She doesn't even get bothered when people say things to her. She smiled that beautiful smile I was loving it more and more each minute I spent time with her.

The song had now changed to "You Had Me At Hello" by A Day To Remember. Pretty much on point huh? I smirked as she started to blush when we both started singing along to the words.

**Emmeline's POV**

"You are so cute!" I started singing and I laughed at the truth behind this whole song. He really did have me at hello. Well he sorta had me at "I believe you tried to kill me with this." He looked so cute singing along, and smiling.

The song was soon ending when we got inside the school's parking lot. I turned off my iPod and put it in my pocket. When we finally parked he went over to my side and opened the door for me, of course making me blush. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Oh god. I felt that spark again. I blushed and looked down. "T-Thanks.."

"That was very bold of you Miss Sanders." I looked up and smirked at him he was red, and had that shy smile. I started to walk away and he followed me.

"So what can I know about you? You're pretty much a mystery to me y'know" He looked at me as he said this, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I don't know much about you either. How about we just ask each other questions?"

He nodded in respond and brought his hand up to rub his chin as if he we're thinking.

"Okay, what is you're greatest fear?" He looked at me as he waited for my answer.

I inhaled. "Zombies."

"Pardon?"

"Zombies...They're my greatest fear."

He stared at me dumbfounded. Then he started to laugh and did the unexpected. He hugged me. I felt like I was gonna melt in his arms. Holy fucking asscrackers they felt so good around me. Then he topped it off with a kiss to my cheek.

"That is by far the weirdest and cutest answer I have ever gotten from anyone." I started blushing not only cause his lips touched my cheek, he still had me wrapped in his oh so sexy arms, but he said my answer was cute and weird. I started laughing and hugged him back.

He let me go, opening the door to the school for us to walk in. Sigh. I miss his arms around me already.

"So zombies? Why?" I laughed and nodded my head we walked to his locker while he got some stuff out and then locked it we started walking to my locker.

"Yup, One day I was ACTUALLY doing my homework, and Geo just bought it so he put it on and I sat down next to him still doing my homework. And I sorta have a bad tendency of looking up at the wrong time, and then I just saw this face aaand I've been traumatized since."

He chuckled then smirked when we finally reached our destination, he walked over to open up MY locker. That's horrible I have to get this really hot guy to open my locker. Man I just fail as a person.

He leaned against a neighboring locker and watched as I took out some books. I was about to ask him my question when I heard a woman's voice call out to him.

"Mr. Goldsworthy may I talk to you a bit about your assignment?" I looked over to see Ms. Dawes looking at Eli she started to speak to him about some English thing. I took out my Edgar Allan Poe book and closed my locker door. Opening to the last page I had read, I was about to finish when I saw a really tall guy leaning against the locker next to me.

"Hey" He looked at me up and down licking his lips a bit like I was a piece of candy he was about to devour. I felt grossed out, I closed my book and stared up at him.

"Umm...hi..?" I didn't even wanna talk to the dude. Ugh, where's Eli when you need him.

"The names Fitz. I've noticed you've been hanging with that emo freak lately. I advise you not too."

"And uh, Why exactly would I follow your advice?" Okay, I was starting to get pissed off. No one talks about Eli like that.

"Cause I know what would be best. He's nothing but trouble. And a pretty girl like you wouldn't look good in his ugly ass arms." Yeah. I'm mega pissed off now. Eli's arms are so not ugly. And I hate when people think they can tell me what to do.

"Listen you neanderthal, you have no right telling me shit you know nothing of. So back the fuck off and walk away you fucking ape." His expression turn from ugly to uglier.

"No one likes the kid so why the fuck would you get close to him. Oh I get it. Pity right?" He looked behind me for a split second then turned back to me smirking. Oh that looks so gross on him.

"No it's not pity. I like him a lot. But you'll probably never know what that is. To have someone like you or think of you. You're just a great big lonely penis." Man I thought he was uglier before. His face turned red and pushed himself off the locker wording two very mean words to me.

"Stupid bitch."

"Fucking clitoris." He looked back as he walked away confusion written all over his face. I smiled at him and turned around to follow his gaze. But only met a pair of very amused emerald green eyes.

My face turned completely red, Please tell me he didn't hear the whole thing.

He smirked at me, that wonderful looking smirk that made me swoon everytime he did it. "Fucking clitoris? Never heard that one before."

**Okay. Review people Dx I promise to write the rest of it if you do :D**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I kinda did o.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Have Writer's Block. So early into the story too Dx. I just don't want to make it seem to...fast.**

Oh, have I told you all how Reviews make me feel? They make me feel fucking awesome. It's nice to see what people think after you had a long day at work and what not. Please keep em coming Dx. And thank you for those who have reviewed you make me all...bubbly :D 

**Emmeline's POV**

_"Fucking clitoris? Never heard that one before." _

"Well a clitoris is something inside a girl's vagina..and well.."

"Whoa! I know what it is! Unless you'd like to tell me things that you'd like me to do to you..." He trailed off winking at me and smirked, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Where the fuck is this pervertedness coming from Goldsworthy?" He chuckled and shrugged. I started to walk away thinking he only heard that little bit of the conversation with me and Fitz when he grabbed on to my arm gently and pushed me back towards the lockers, stepping a bit closer to me.

"So you like me _and_ you think of me..huh?" His expression smug, he stepped closer to me I was sure he felt the extra heat radiating from my body especially my face. My eyes traveled from his beautiful green eyes, to that infamous smirk.

"I-I-I-I have no i-i uh idea of what y-you're talking about.. " I stepped away from his grasp, hearing him chuckled when I nearly tripping over my own shoes.

"You okay there babe?"

"Shut up and walk Elijah." My reply making him laugh even more. Fucking shoes.

"Ouch! The first name. I'm hurt sweet Emmeline." He grabbed his chest in mock hurt, I pushed him a bit making him slightly lose his balance.

"You know I think I like you better when you're not that much of a dick." Nearing our destination, I smirked at him as he feigned the excruciating pain I had just caused him. I walked into our classroom feeling somehow accomplished.

"Hey, I'd rather be a dick than a big lonely penis." I laughed and looked back at him, he was smirking of course. I walked to my seat biting my lip as he took his own.

**Eli's POV**

"Dude, can this day get any longer?" I looked over at Adam and shrugged semi acknowledging his question as he leaned towards me in his seat. My mind was elsewhere, This is the class that I shared with Clare. She sat nowhere near me now but ever since the dance, she tried avoiding me. She told me to let things go when it came to Fitz. But I couldn't and since then, she has moved on. I heard the door open and didn't bother looking up I was too busy coloring my nails with my sharpie.

"Oh, well hmm...You can sit behind Mr. Goldsworthy since no one sits there." I raised an eyebrow and looked up from my nails. I grinned as I noticed the person standing next to her. She smiled as she started walking towards me and sat down behind me. I turned around in my seat to face her.

"Well what a pleasant surprise."

"Is it really that pleasant?" I smirked at her as she bit her lip. I heard a cough coming from beside her and saw Adam with a very amused face.

"Oh yeah, This is my friend Adam." I saw her turn her head to him and smiled at him politely. They introduced each other and soon enough we were all talking about the newest edition of The Goon not noticing the look a certain blue eyed girl was giving us.

"So wait, How exactly did you guys meet?" I heard Adam asked hearing the bell ring we all got up and started towards the door.

"Oh well, I almost killed him with my lock. And now he's my personal locker opener." She smiled up at me as I did with her. Her eyes are so beautiful... I'm fucking glad she almost killed me that day.

Adam looked at us back and forth and laughed.

"Wow. That's cute..." His words making both Emmeline and I blush.

"Well I'll see you guys later" She waved and walked out looking down at her schedule quickly then hurrying off.

"Sooooo are you gonna keep this one around or..?"

"What are you talking about?" He pointed at Clare's back as she walked in front of us. I haven't even noticed she was there, I looked over at him a bit confused then realization hit me.

"I don't know man. I don't want to fuck it up like I did with Clare. Emmeline is really nice and we have more in common than anyone I have ever met. I'm not even sure if she even likes me.."

"Dude have you seen the way she looks at you? She fricken likes you and as for the whole thing with Clare and Julia. Emmeline seems like a pretty tough girl. I think if you told her it wouldn't even phase her. But just don't do it too soon. I mean you just met the girl don't attack her." I chuckled at his last words.

"Oh no I won't. I'm gonna get to know her better. Show her the real Eli. The one who hates getting bullied, and has a tendency of getting in trouble. If she accepts that then, I'll tell her about Julia and of Clare...hopefully that won't drive her off." Adam smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hope it goes great man. She's pretty cool." I smiled and looked down. Yeah she is.

**Emmeline's POV**

I walked towards my locker looking down not really taking in my surroundings, it was finally the end of the day. I reached it and saw that my locker opener wasn't there yet. Leaning against my locker I waited for him placing my earphones in my ear.

Closing my eyes I started to sing-a-long to the great words of The Arctic Monkeys.

"Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making my eyes at you. What it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to. And your shoulders are frozen. Oh, but you're an explosion.  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand and lights and the fuse might result in a bang with a bang-go. I bet that you look good on the dance floor I don't know if you're looking for romance or...Don't know what you're looking for. I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984. From 1984!" I quickly opened my eyes when I felt someone poke my shoulder. Taking out my headphones I stared at the girl in front of me. She seemed familiar for some reason, she had short brown-redish hair, and pretty blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Clare Edwards." She smiled politely and stuck her hand out. I took her hand in mine and smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Emmeline Sanders. Um..do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes. I actually have English with you." I nodded my head once I figured it out. She was that girl that kept staring at Eli, Adam, and I. Yeah I actually noticed, I hate when people stare and I always know when someone is. It's kinda creepy.

"I umm actually just wanted to ask you something if that's okay..I wanted to know...how do you know Eli?" Ah. That makes sense, she's probably in love with the kid. Sigh, I wouldn't blame her the guy's hot. I rose my eyebrows a bit staring into her eyes while she asked, I guess she started to feel uncomfortable cause she started to look around waiting for my answer. I laughed to myself and smirked at her.

"I nearly killed him with my lock. Eli is one popular guy I feel like I told this story before." She giggled and smiled at me.

"Do you like him or something?" I already knew the answer, who wouldn't like a guy like Eli. He's handsome, funny, and just makes you...comfortable. My thoughts were interrupted by her words.

"I...kind of still do..yeah"

"Still do..?" She nodded her head her face completely red. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"We sort of went out..not to long ago and well I dumped him. I know you're probably thinking why and still say I still like him. I didn't really want too, it's just he just wouldn't let things go! One was understandable and I said I would wait. But he kept being picked on by bullies and he just can't seem to ignore them as well. It was all so frustrating, and I've tried my best to ignore him but it's hard..."

I blinked repeatedly taking everything in. Damn can she talk I started to get a headache from just hearing her ramble on.

"Okay...?"

"Yeah...well I also wanted to know if you wouldn't get too close to him. I mean I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him..." She gave me a hopeful look, not noticing the very guy she _likes _ had just walked up behind her. She just asked me to stay away from a total hottie. Yeah...no. Ignoring the fact that Eli was present I chuckled at her words.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" She nodded and I laughed shaking my head in disbelief.

"Not to seem like a bitch or whatever. But I can't. That's like me asking you to stay away from...said person. That's automatically a no, correct?" I continued not waiting for her answer, shrugging. "We'll just have to see who wins Edwards. You shouldn't have done what you did." She looked like she was going to kill me. I smiled at her sweetly and watched as she bumped into Eli's chest when she turned to leave.

I started to laugh when he gave me a weird look. I saw her turn to look back at me still smiling at Eli as he opened my locker. I smirked and kissed his cheek looking at him straight in the eyes, blushing as I did. Feeling accomplish when I saw her stamp her foot on to the floor like a child. He smiled and looked down at me.

"So ex-girlfriend huh?" His smiled faltered and he looked away. He looked upset..I guess it wasn't the right topic to talk about.

"Uh...yeah..." His eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking of something. I wonder if he liked her a lot, or if he still does.

"I'm sorry...what exactly did she say...?" I sighed to myself thinking he mostly likely still does. Well, there goes my chances with him. I stared at him contemplating on whether or not I should tell him the truth.

"She uhh...told me she still liked you and she asked me to stay away from you..I'm guessing you still like her as well, cause I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have asked other wise huh..?" He looked at me a bit surprised, and then started to laugh.

"So that's what I walked into..."

I pushed him and started to walk away. I heard him lock my locker and jog towards me. I had my head down trying to hide the huge blush I had on my face. I didn't expect my back hitting the lockers. It didn't hurt it just surprised the shit out of me. I stared up into those beautiful green eyes surprise obviously written all over my face. He moved himself closer to me, I felt his lean chest against mine, my breath caught in my chest. His hands finding mine intertwining our fingers together. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek his lips lingering closely to my lips. When he moved away he leaned his forehead against mine his eyes closed as if restraining himself. Finally pulling apart, he stared into my eyes and smiled.

"No...not anymore."

**Review o3o  
Please. '~'  
I promise I'll make post the next one faster Dx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not updating. School started, and I have a concert at school and I gotta practice or else I'll die. o.o Well not really but the solo is omega hard and more pressure on me cause I'm the only girl doing the solo with 5 other guys ._. Anyhow o.e I'm sorry '~' please forgive me. I might not update as quickly, but I will update. Don't hate me. And please don't stop reading...And for my one and ONLY reviewer...thank you Dx  
Please review give me ideas anything! It will really help me update sooner...  
Anywho! This chapter goes out to the Backstreet Boys because for some reason...my iPoop was on shuffle and "As Long As You Love Me" came on and and booyakasha here I am. o.o  
Also goes out to Arctic Monkeys cause I want to add them in here and they're are extremely awesome... "Do Me A Favour" - one of their best :D  
Oooh! Also Jimmy Eat World I don't like em much but I love only one song... "Sweetness" :D**

**Eli's POV**

It's taking so much out of me to not just claim her lips with my own. Her beautiful gray almost silver eyes holding my gaze. I breathed in heavily trying to calm down my stupid hormones.

"N-not anymore...?" Her stuttering just made her seem even more cute in her little stupor. I shook my head and smiled at her. She grinned, her face turning even more red if possible.

"You got me a bit worried...I thought you're face was gonna stay like that." I smirked as she placed her small hands against my chest and pushed me away, she hurried away trying to hide her face still flushed from our little...moment. Running towards her I grabbed her hand gently and turned her towards me. She seemed so fragile, but apparently not that much if she could withstand me throwing her towards a locker. Man, seeing her against that locker had me thinking so many fucking thoughts. Fuck I feel like such a perv, get it out of your head Eli!

"Wait, did I do something wrong...? I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry..if I did. You can hurt me back if you want too." My hand still held hers, not wanting to let go even if I sounded like a rambling idiot.

She looked up and smiled at me, kissing my cheek. "No I'm not hurt. And no you didn't do anything wrong. Because you just didn't slam me against a locker and then kissed my cheek. No sir, that's not assault at all not one single bit."

She was grinning when she was done. I chuckled and shook my head slightly my head hanging low as I did, I looked up my eyes meeting hers. I pulled her towards me and placed my free hand on the small of her back, keeping her in place. I smirked as I felt her body shiver against mine.

"You think that was assault?" I whispered into her ear her body shivering once more. Her eyes were closed, then quickly fluttered open making me catch my breath. She looked so...beautiful. Why is it that I like her so much and so quickly? I stared intently into her eyes.

"Wow..."

"Wow?...wow what?" she moved away from my grasped, breaking eye contact and looking a bit nervous. Calm down Eli. One day at a time remember? I sighed inwardly trying to calm down my hormones from taking over again.

"Your eyes are just..."

"Just what Eli...?" Calm down, take it slow...

"Uh...nothing, so any plans right now?" I drooped my arm over her shoulders hoping she wouldn't take it off. I liked having her so close to me, it somehow felt right.

"No, nothing." She looked at me with that innocently mischievous look, jesus I want her... Ah! She's gonna make this "one day at a time" thing extremely hard.

"Would you like to go to the park?" I asked her hopefully being able to get a yes from her.

"Would I?" her voice dripped of sarcasm, I couldn't help but smirk at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" I jumped up and stuck my fist in the air, the "excitement" was just seeping from every pore of my body. I felt so completely out of character, she probably thinks I'm retarded now. But I felt less conscience of myself when I am around her, I smiled in accomplishment as her laughter filled the emptying hallways, I liked that she knew how to take a joke, I can be my sarcastic dickish self with her and never be careful about fucking up...well not that badly anyways.

"Soooo? Would you?" I asked once her once she composed herself. Smiling up at me she giggled then nodded her head. Man, If I felt accomplish before.

I draped my arm lazily around her shoulders again, her body fitting perfectly next to mine, I felt her hand shyly touch my waist making me smirk then frown when she took it off.

I reached with my free hand behind me and pulled her hand back to where I thought it belonged. She looked up at me and smiled shyly that blush creeping up to her cheeks. Looking back down she moved closer to my body and took her other hand and grabbed on to the one I had wrapped around her shoulders pulling us even closer. I smiled down at her as her pink full lips curved into the perfect smile making my heart seem to want to jump out my chest.

Fuck one day at a time.

**Emmeline's POV  
**

"Why thank you." I stared up at him as he opened my door smiling, I blushed as I flash backed to our incident. His smile bringing back more memories of when he wrapped his arm around me and my own around him. I felt happy at that moment, I don't know how after two days with the guy made my heart stutter. And what made me feel even happier was when he pulled me closer then, I noticed a certain jealously pissed off Ex looking on. Fuck Yeah. Hearing Morty's door lock I felt his arm around my shoulders right where it seemed to perfectly fit. I, not so shyly as before slid my arm around his waist. I looked around my vicinity, many tree's surrounding us but all looked peaceful and beautiful to me.

"So what else can I know about the mysterious Emmeline." He looked down at me as he spoke, not paying attention to anything else. As if it was only just me and him.

"Well, what else do you wanna know?" I raised my eyebrows indicating for him to ask his questions. His free hand went to his chin rubbing it in deep thought.

"Okay. What's your favorite color? When is your birthday? What is your middle name? What is your favorite flower? What's your favorite holiday? What body part do you get caught staring at?-" Winking at me as he said that last bit, he continued on. "Righty or lefty? Can you fake any accents? Ever been arrested? Do you like children? Have you ever eaten one? If so...how did it taste? Which bad habits drive you crazy? Name three things you really like to do. Name one thing you totally suck at. And finally...If you could be a shape...what shape would you be?" I stared dumbfounded at him, my mouth slightly opened. He chuckled at me and slowly closed my mouth for me.

"Come on, all of those in order as well." I groaned and then giggled at him we continued to walk to where I have no idea.

"Hmm alright. Let's see. My favorite color, well colors black, purple, blue and silver." His head nodded as if he figured out that much. "August 3rd, Raven, Blue orchids, Halloween, Either eyes, or butts" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me roll my eyes. "Righty, I can speak German and Italian as well as Spanish, so si? Never been arrested, Kids are okay well some are, never eaten one no, not that I know of. But if I had I'm sure they would have been ravishing." I made a slurping noise with my mouth and heard him chuckle at my dispense. "bad habits that drive me crazy...hmmm... chewing with your mouth open, gross and being dirty like not showering. Umm, guitar, reading and now...for some odd reason school." I looked up slyly and smiled as he smirked his gaze was facing forward, leading us somewhere I didn't know. "One thing I suck at...school. And...is that last one a trick question? Is there a right or wrong answer to that?"

"I honestly don't know. But seemed like fun when I thought of it." I smiled up at him leaning my head against his chest. It almost felt as if we we're already together. How I wanted that to be so fooking true. We continued to in a comfortable silence for a while when he spoke up. "Close your eyes."

I looked up at him confused and then obliged. I closed my eyes and kept walking with him, trusting he wouldn't let me trip. We came to a sudden stop and I felt him take his arm away from my shoulders, I frowned not being able to feel him or even sense his presence.

"Keep em close."

"E-Eli..." I hoped he didn't just leave me here like a douche bag I was about to open my eyes, then I heard his voice once again. "Don't open them!" I felt his chest against my back then I felt him hug me from behind his head leaning on my shoulder.

"Okay open them." I did as told and came face to face with pink and white peonies.

"They're obviously not blue orchids but they were the only ones I found..." He whispered into my ear, his breath tickling me. I grinned at them and took them from his hands, smelling the flowers. I loved them. And now were my favorite or second favorite kind.

"They're beautiful." My voice came out as a whisper. I turned my head to face his, his lips so close to mine. I leaned in...kissing his cheek softly then leaning my head against his cheek.

I stayed in his embrace then finally realized where I was. I looked at the beautiful sunset and smiled when he nuzzled into my neck.

"You're beautiful." I giggled, making him look up at me. "What's so funny?" His eyes narrowed making me giggle even more, I placed my hands on top of his and pulled him closer to me.

"We just met like a day ago. I barely know anything about you, yet you gave me flowers, you _threw_ me against a locker, you take me to this beautiful place, and now you're calling me beautiful. Not to mention the position we're in."

"Do you want me to let go...?" His hold on me started to loosen, it only made hold to his hands and pull them even closer.

"No!" He chuckled into my neck. "So why are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining! It's just, funny. I feel comfortable around you. It feels right. Y'know?"  
He nodded his head.

"You know Emmeline. I'm gonna make you mine one day." My face turned completely red hot, my eyes widened at the audacity. But after me staring out in awe for a few seconds letting his words repeat in my mind. I grinned.

**Eli's POV  
**

"Yeah?" I heard her say, a grinned plastered on her face. I nodded slowly and smiled at her. "yeah."

"And how sure are you of that Goldsworthy?" Her voice sounding flirty. I smirked at her thinking of the perfect answer.

"I'm pretty close already. So I'm damn sure." I _was_ sure. As much as I wanted to kiss her right now, I wanted to wait. Just a little longer, make her want it as much as I wanted it. I smirked at her as her eyes narrowed at me. She leaned back against my chest watching the sunset.

"Comfy?" I whispered into her ear, smirking each time she shivered when I did that.

"Yeah, I am comfy." Leaning her cheek against my own then giving out a small squeak when I fell on to my ass dragging her along with me. I laughed as she wiggled out of my arms and smacked me in my chest.

"What the hell was that for?" She looked like she was try to keep a straight face, but ended up smiling that beautiful smile anyways. I laughed at her as she started to rub her ass slightly, then again hitting me against my chest. I pulled her towards me, our noses touching each other.

I felt her breath on my lips, I reached my toward her face lightly rubbing her cheek with my thumb as I stared into her eyes. Her head subconsciously tilted to the side as she stared back into mine. I brushed my lips against hers ever so lightly, not wanting to just smash my lips onto hers just yet. I loved seeing her shiver the way she did, it beat all the times before. I moved my head towards her cheek and kissed it lightly. I looked back at her, she seemed to be in a daze and the most stupidest cutest smile I have ever seen. I pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly against my body.

"Not yet Emme, as much as I want to so badly right now." I pulled us apart, leaning my forehead against hers I looked at her and smiled. "Just not yet okay?"

She nodded reluctantly, then threw herself on me. Making me fall back on to the grass and landing with an "ooff." She hugged me as she laid on top of me, then covered my mouth with her hand and kissed it. My face became red when she smiled at me.

"I want it as badly as you do Eli...but I'll wait. I don't mind waiting." She giggled as I stared up at her, she positioned her body so she was straddling me.

"Fuck..." the word slipped from my mouth as I tried thinking of other things, trying not to let the hormones get to me. Her laughter made me conscious that she knew I was trying to calm down. I narrowed my eyes at her then placed my hands on her hips.

Her laughter stopped shortly and looked down at me surprised, her blush edging closer to her cheeks. I raised an eyebrow and smirked, lifting my self up from the grass, my fingers lightly touching her body, it made her squirm. I did it again, and she cracked a smile but hid it quickly. My smirked widened to a grin, she was ticklish. I started to tickle her non stop, trying to find all her ticklish spots. She fell off me with a small thud, but kept on laughing and tried to fend me off.

"Ahh! Eli! please stop!" She gasped between her laughter, I laughed with her enjoying the sound.

"Say the magic word babe." Babe. That's what she was going to be, my babe. She never said no, never denied it.

"I said please!" she screamed at me as I continued to tickle her.

"That's not the magic word!" I screamed back at her as she tried grabbing my hands.

"Then what is it?" I stopped and stared at her starting to lean closer to her feeling nervous.

"Would you go on a date with me..?" She looked up at me slightly surprised then smiled. She started to rub her chin with her hand as if she we're thinking.

"Hmmmm...I don't know..." I started to tickle her again and laughed as she squealed.

"Ah! Yes Yes!" I laughed even more as that sounded perverted to my ears, I couldn't help but retort something back. "Say my name!"

She laughed even harder when she heard me say that.

"Oh Eli! Yes Yes YES!" She probably thought it was just funny, but hearing that made my mind have a field day on her screaming that. Hey, I'm a guy. Don't judge me.

I laid down next to her and stared at her as we both slowly calmed down of our fits. She smiled at me and nodded her head. "I would love to go on a date with you Eli."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Second date." I corrected.

"Second?"

"Yup, I consider this our first." She smiled at me as I said that reaching for my hand and intertwining our fingers. "good...cause I do too." She leaned toward me and kissed my cheek. We laid there for a while just talking, each time we figured we had so much in common.

It felt perfect, just being with her.

"Come on babe, I gotta get you home."

"But it's a Friday..." She pouted at me, she looked so fucking cute. I smiled at her and picked her up after I had picked myself up from the ground.

"Yeah I know. But I'm pretty sure you're brother wouldn't want you home extremely late. I sorta have to make a good impression you know." She sighed and glared at me a bit. I smiled as we headed back to Morty.

**Emmeline's POV  
**

He parked in front of my house, I hurried to open the door before he could have. He glared at him and I smiled and hugged him tightly, I felt him chuckle and kiss my forehead gently. We walked to my front door and stared at each other. I didn't want him to go.

"Can't you stay?" I said hopeful he might say yes to me. He smiled and hugged me nuzzling his head against my neck. I loved when he did that.

"I don't think I should, I don't want your brother to think wrong." He looked at me and kissed my check gently. He started to walk away but I pulled him back linking my arms around his neck, his arms instinctively encircling my waist.

"I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up for our date." I grinned as he reminded me of our special day tomorrow.

"Wait...what time?" He chuckled and shrugged.

"It's a surprise." I glared at him removing my arms from his neck to my hips. He laughed and then nuzzled my neck, I think he figured out I somehow liked that.

"Just be ready, and if you're not then that's okay. I don't mind waiting." He pulled away but not before planting a chaste kiss upon my lips. My mouth fell open as he walked away and got inside Morty. My hand went to my lips, wishing that kiss was longer, wishing I had enough time to respond. His lips had felt so soft against mine. Damn him and his sexiness.

I walked into my house dazed. Walked up the stairs, and into my room. Not even bothering to turn my light on, stubbing my foot more than once wincing each time I did. My hand still on my lips as I threw myself on my bed. Not even bothering to change I took my shoes off and hugged my pillow close to my body, smiling. Reminiscing of today, the second best day of my life.

I felt a vibration in my pocket startling me. Stupid Text Message vibration thingy. I reached for my phone and looked down reading his name I smiled.

I opened the phone and began to read the message.

_Hey babe. :] I'm sorry I stole that kiss from you. I couldn't resist anymore. I'll make tomorrow the best surprise ever I promise. Don't think of me too much. Sweet Dreams. ;].  
-Eli  
_

Emmeline narrowed her eyes, he's not even here and he has her glaring. She smiled and hit reply.

_...Dick __^-^__.  
_

_-Me :D  
_

Send. My phone vibrating 15 seconds later making me grin. _  
_

_That's all I get? No sweet dreams!  
_

I laughed at his reply, a quickly typed back.

_Oh sweet dreams love of mine. Goodnight! *not writing back after this because I need to sleep to wake up EARLY because someone won't tell me the time of our date!*  
_

20 seconds later.

_LMAO. Good! :] good night baby.  
_

I squealed and hugged my pillow tight against me. He called me baby...

**Please review. Give me ideas. I will promise to write more Dx. And update faster. Well as fast as I can.  
I hope you guys liked it. I kinda did. =]  
PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
